Sour
by Bunniez r not cheezburgerz
Summary: When Maizy is a Junior in high school, she starts dating the school's top hottie Aaron. The most popular girl in school, Mystie quickly gets jealous and wants the boy for herself. The fight begins, and Aaron finally chooses a girl.


"No way!" Mystie gasped when she heard from her best friend Lila that Maizy was dating Aaron. " He is so not fit for her." She finally said as she stormed off. Mystie was at the top of the popular gang, along with her little congregation including Lila, Tayler, Casey, and Madelyn. Another thing was that Mystie absolutely hated Maizy. Maizy used to be popular, but after the huge fight over Jake the hottest guy in Malley High, Mystie totally won him over, took the top spot, and broke Maizy's heart, or at least until Jake moved away and left Mystie heartbroken too. Now there was Aaron, who was the new A+ student and the top-hottie, and Maizy totally had him right now.

Maizy had a simple life. She had her two best friends, Lianne and Dannielle, who are twins. They did their homework together, hung out every day, and always sat by each other at lunch. It seems that nothing could come between them.

"Yum!" Said Maizy as she ran downstairs to find bacon sizzling and bread it the toaster. "Breakfast Mitchell!" Maizy's mom yelled Maizy's younger brother. He sleepily walked into the kitchen. "Honey, you only have a half hour to get ready. Mitchell groaned. Maizy was always happy to go to school. After she got her butt kicked by that nasty girl Mystie, she quickly bounced back. The top-hottie, Aaron Thomas, is currently dating Maizy. Unfortunately Mystie would to anything to get between them. It was only the second day of school and one Junior and a 7th grader _just _made it to the bus. "Hopefully that does _not _happen again Mitch." Maizy muttered. The bus pulled into the school drop off. "Bye Mitch!" Maizy yelled as she got off the bus. The school bus went to Malley high first, and then to Caserbury Middle school. Maizy quickly found Lianne and Dannielle. "Hey Lia, hey Dani!" Maizy called as she ran up to her friends. "Oh, hi Maizy!" They both said in sync. Dani always does all the talking. Wile Dani chattered away, Maizy and Lia exchanged glances. "Dani, you're getting carried away again." Lia finally said. "Oh, sorry guys!" She replied as she smiled and let her glistening braces show. Lia was the only one out of the group who didn't have braces. She felt proud that her teeth were so perfect. Lia and Dani are exact opposites. Lia has blonde hair, and Dani has brown. Lia like cats, and Dani likes dogs. They never agree on anything. After school, they all went to Lia and Dani's to do homework. It was only Tuesday night. On the bad side, Mystie had a ton of time to think until Friday.

Mystie loved to be popular. She enjoyed every bit of it. Picking on kids, all the cool clothes, and best of all, telling people what to do. "Michelle!" Mystie's mother called. She hated her real name. She got tense when she heard it. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that. I don't even know why you bothered to name me such a weird name. For a popular and cool girl, I don't even live up to such a stupid name. I should be Brittney, or Courtney. Those sound a _lot _better!" Mystie yelled back. "Michelle Cassandra Smith, you do not disrespect me like that. You are _grounded_. Yes I said _grounded_!" Mom fought back. "Whatever you say mom. You know I won't listen." and Mystie slammed the door behind her, not even waiting for her sister and two brothers. "He-ey Mystie!" Lila greeted her. "Guess what I got…An iPhone!" "No way!" Mystie gasped. "Now I totally have to get one!" After school, Mystie just skipped homework. "Mom will never know that I stole 400 bucks. I'll just deny it and blame it on one of my siblings." Mystie told Lila when they got to the mall. "I still have a ton of time ." Mystie thought to herself. "I'll also find a way to get a car, and a scholarship to get to college for free. That I know will involve some stealing." And she snickered.


End file.
